Truly Harmless And Playful
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Daniel meets three of his uncles who show him that they might look scary, but they are truly harmless. Tickles included! :)


**I was watching "An American Tail," which is a very cute movie, and the scene where Fievel officially meets Tiger and sees he's a good cat inspired this story.**

 **I don't own "An American Tail". It belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Daniel, and Joy.**

* * *

 **Truly Harmless And Playful**

"Peek-a-boo!"

An adorable, infectious laugh followed that statement as Ghostfreak covered his eye again with both hands before opening his hands to act like a door. "Peek-a-boo!" He cooed again, making nine-month-old Joy laugh again. "You like it when I say that, don't you?" he asked as his tentacles were gently moving about in the air, one of them gently tickling the baby's chin, making her giggle again and she grabbed two of his tentacles with her hands. "And quite a strong grip too for a little one."

Ghostfreak smiled as he watched Joy smile and make incoherent sounds as babies did, but he did pick up a few words that the little girl had no doubt heard from her family. He had been passing by her room when he heard her wake up from her nap and had been crying until he showed up and had chased away the little one's tears with a game of 'peek-a-boo.' He now covered his eye again. "Peek-a-boo!" He said, revealing his eye, making her giggle cutely before he covered his eye with both hands and kept it covered.

Joy held onto the side of her crib as she then reached forward to reveal the alien's face, to which he let her pull his hands apart from his face. "Hello," he cooed, making her giggle happily before he picked her up out of her crib and one tentacle began tickling her little feet playfully while he gently tickled her small stomach with his hands.

Daniel had come back inside from exploring when he heard his little sister laughing and looked to see Joy was being held by a ghost. Normally, he'd react with fear, but seeing how little Joy couldn't defend herself from a monster, he grew protective of her. "Hey!" He said, surprising the ghost and his little sister. "Get away from her!"

With that, he charged at them, but tentacles caught him quickly and just then, two others entered the room. "Need some help, old friend?" asked one of them.

Ghostfreak nodded as the two Vladats took the eight-year-old boy from him and held the boy in gentle, unmoving grips. This allowed the ghostly alien to calm Joy down, who was ready to cry until he began rubbing her back and gently rocking her to soothe her.

Daniel fought against the two monsters that had him. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He said fiercely.

The three monsters chuckled. "Calm down, young one," said one of the Vladats. "Ghostfreak isn't harming Joy."

Daniel squirmed again, but then stopped. "How do you know her name?" he asked.

They smiled. "We met your sisters a while back, Daniel," said Whampire. "And now it's time for you to meet us."

Daniel began fighting them again. "No!" He begged. "Don't hurt me! Let both Joy and I go!"

Vamps kneeled down to Daniel's height. "We won't hurt you or your little sister," he said soothingly. "We're not monsters."

The boy didn't look reassured. "Please, let us go," he pleaded.

"Hold up a moment, Daniel," said Ghostfreak. "You needn't be afraid."

"We like children," said Whampire.

Daniel's small face crumpled and he looked ready to cry. Realizing the boy took that statement wrong, the two Vladats gently guided him to the couch nearby and Ghostfreak sat down in a chair with Joy in his arms. "Not like that, Daniel," said Vamps. "We wouldn't ever harm you or your siblings."

"We're quite harmless," said the ghost alien.

Joy then let out a giggle. "Uncle!" she cried out, pointing to all three aliens.

"That's right, Joy," said Whampire with a smile.

Daniel saw how Joy was giggling, especially when the ghost was tickling her sides. "Who are you?" he asked as he began settling down.

"I'm Vamps," said the taller Vladat to him and then gestured to the other two. "That's Whampire, my younger brother, and Ghostfreak, a good friend of ours."

Joy then reached for Vamps. "Vam!" she cried out with a giggle.

He chuckled and accepted her from Ghostfreak. "Almost, little one," he said.

Whampire chuckled. "At least she's closer this time," he said. "For a while, she thought you were 'Vap'."

All three laughed heartily at that and it took Daniel a moment to understand what they meant. Joy had been trying to say their names, but still being a baby, she couldn't pronounce their names fully yet, but they didn't mind.

Daniel felt a bit ashamed, especially when he recognized Whampire from when the Vladat had helped him and his sisters and mother escape from their abusive father. "I…I remember you," he said to Whampire.

Said Vladat smiled at him. "From when you and your family first came here, yes?" He asked gently and Daniel nodded.

Vamps then smirked. "There's something else we like besides children," he said.

"What's that, Uncle Vamps?" the boy asked, surprising them that he had accepted them so fast, but they were glad that he saw that they were the good guys.

"Laughter," answered the taller Vladat.

That was all the warning Daniel got.

* * *

Rachel stopped outside the door where she had followed the infectious laughter she had heard a moment ago and opened it gently, and the scene she found made her smile.

Ghostfreak was tickling little Joy with both hands and tentacles, making the little one squeal with happiness while Daniel was squirming and laughing as he tried to stop the two Vladats from getting at his tickle spots, but he was unable to stop them as when he would shield one tickle spot with his arms, his other tickle spots were unprotected. Chuckling, Rachel stepped inside. "So this is the racket I heard from upstairs," she said with a gentle smile.

The three aliens stopped tickling the two children and stood up with Ghostfreak holding Joy and Vamps holding Daniel. "Just clearing up a misunderstanding," said Whampire. "Daniel was standing up to us, thinking that Joy was in danger."

Rachel smiled again. "From the laughter I heard, everything is better now?" she asked.

Before they could respond, they noticed how quiet the children had been for the past few minutes and saw that Joy had fallen asleep again and Daniel had rested his head on Vamps' shoulder and fallen asleep too. The three aliens nodded.

"Yes," said Ghostfreak in answer to Rachel's question before they put the children down for naps.

"Looks like we showed them that we are truly harmless and playful," said Whampire.

Rachel smiled. "To the point that they trust you now," she said.

"Which was what we were hoping to do," said Vamps as all four smiled happily as the two children quietly slept on.

* * *

 **The story about when Daniel, his sisters, and his mother first came to the Mansion is called "Magnetic Love" for those of you that wish to read it.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
